


Gemini

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Graphic Sex, Incest, M/M, Polygamy, Twincest, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt’s brain couldn’t even process what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Twin!au - Burt goes away for a day and comes home to evidence of a date night. Thinking one of the boys (Kurt/Carson) had someone over he goes down to their room to tell them off but finds them together cuddling and trading naked kisses in bed instead.

The overpowering scent of candles almost made Burt take a step back.

He stood in the hallway, frowning at the candles, flowers, remains of a nice dinner and…was that a shirt? Annoyed, Burt started up the stairs. He had told his sons that he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow but that wasn’t a free pass to bring someone over.

He had thought they were responsible, that they weren’t sneaking around behind his back.

Kurt’s bedroom door was shut but he could hear soft music and whispers. Anger flared through his chest and he shoved open the door.

It took some time for his brain to catch up with what he was seeing. Kurt and Carson were scooting away from each other, eyes wide in fear. They pulled the blanket over themselves and the room lapsed into shocked silence.

“Get dressed,” Burt choked out and spun on his heel.

Desperately, he tried to think of some reason why his sons, his twin boys, were curled up in bed together. Burt tried to think of any possible reason besides what he knew was true.

What was he even supposed to think? Was he supposed to be angry? Upset? Disgusted? No, he could never feel disgust when he looked at his kids. Whatever was happening, there had to be a reason.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” he glanced up to see Carson standing in the doorway, Kurt right behind him.

Carson used words like machine gun fire. Without much thought or aim, he shot them off and hoped to wound. Without much of a filter, people thought he was cruel and sharp at times. Kurt, on the other hand, used words like a well aimed poison dart. He kept quiet and waited for the right moment before striking.

“Sit down,” Burt nodded at the couch.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Carson repeated, chin held high as Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach tightly. Although he stood tall and strong, his eyes still flickered with barely restrained panic.

“I’m not going to hurt you or throw you out,” both boys relaxed. “I just want to talk.”

Carson sat down heavily, leaning back into the cushions like he hoped he could sink into it. Next to him, Kurt sat down at the very end of his seat and clenched his hands into fists.

“How long has this been going on?” Burt asked, voice slow and controlled.

“Going on?” Kurt stayed silent as Carson spoke quickly. “Nothing’s going on. It’s just…”

“Brothers rolling around naked in bed together. I never did that with my brother,” he broke in and Kurt closed his eyes tightly.

“It’s just…”

“We love each other,” Kurt whispered. “We love each other, always have and always will. It’s not normal but we are in love.”

He reached a hand back and took Carson’s. Burt could see it, the pure and intense love between them. As a father he wanted nothing more than for his sons to be happy. He wanted them to be in love and to live a happy life.

“We didn’t ask for this to happen,” Carson moved a little closer to his brother. “I’m sorry dad.”

They both stared at him with wide, fear filled eyes and his mind was made up. Burt loved his children and he never wanted them to look at him like that, like they were scared of him.

“I don’t pretend to know everything about love,” he took off his hat and rubbed his head. “I raised you boys not to judge others and I need to love by those words as well.”

“What?” Carson sat still and stiff.

“You boys love each other?” Burt glanced at them as they nodded in unison. “I can’t tell you who to love and who not to love. I don’t want you to be miserable.”

“Are you serious?” Kurt started to shake.

“If anyone,  _anyone_ , found out about this…I don’t even know what would happen,” a new fear, the fear of someone finding out, rose up in him. “Keep this a secret. Be smart.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Kurt gasped, tears running down his cheeks as Carson embraced him from behind. “You’re not upset? This can’t be…what you want…”

“I want you to be happy,” Burt smiled. “It’s not what I imagined but I want you two to be happy.”

“We are happy together,” Carson said, voice softer than Burt had heard it in a long time.

Burt wasn’t sure what to think. If his sons were caught, all hell would break loose. They would be hated, maybe even killed for this and that was terrifying. On the other hand, if they hid their feelings then they would be living a lie. The future terrified him but now, looking at his sons so in love, he couldn’t be scared. He trusted them.


	2. Meld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: aaaaw Gemini. If you’d consider writing more of it; Kurt and Carson cuddle on the couch during family night without being afraid.
> 
> Prompt: I just started reading your stories and I found Gemini - wow! I would kill for a sequel *__*

There.

Kurt and Carson had spent every night sitting on opposite end of the couch, obviously too nervous to move an inch towards each other. Their eyes flickered between each other and their father. 

It had been three weeks since Burt had walked in on them and hadn’t so much gotten five feet within each other. He suspected it was because they were terrified of doing anything around him. Instead, they just looked like coils wound too tight and like they were going to burst any moment. 

But there it was. 

It was like they were speaking to each other in a language only they knew. There was a slight twitch of the pinky from Kurt, a raise of the eyebrow from Carson, lowered eyes from Kurt, a small smile from Carson. 

And there. 

Their eyes met and both of them seemed to melt. Carson, who hid behind poisonous words and a prickly exterior, seemed almost to be a different person. He smiled softly, something that Burt hadn’t seen in a long time, and they inched closer together. 

Their hands met in the middle and they sat like that for a while, repeating the dance all over again.

Nervous glances to Burt.

Pinky.

Eyebrow.

Lower the eyes. 

Smile.

Kurt’s arm slid carefully around Carson’s waist, fingers hovering before closing around his hip. 

For a long moment, it was like they were holding their breath and then everything relaxed. Kurt lay his head down on Carson’s shoulder and Carson placed a quick kiss on his temple. They shared a sweet smile and tangled their legs up together. 

“No making out,” Burt spoke up and both boys sputtered.

“Dad!” 

They looked horrified for a moment before relaxing back into each other. It wasn’t the most…traditional family night but it felt a hell of a lot better than when there was a cloud of secrecy and fear hanging over them.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something in the Gemini verse where Burt starts dating Carole and she finds out about Kurt and Carson being in love and everyone expects her to freak out, but really all she does is ask how long they’ve been together (like an actual couple, since obviously they’ve been together since birth)

Really it wasn’t their fault. 

Kurt and Carson had been making breakfast like always. After a year being “together” and sixteen more of being together they fell into unison easily. Kurt handed Carson the jam just as he passed over the orange juice and they shared a smile. 

Carson rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, smiling into the kiss.

“Oh,” a soft voice made them leap apart and Kurt felt like his chest was going to collapse. 

They had no idea that Carole had been spending the night; they never would be like this if they had known, and now she was staring at them. Something in Kurt always knew that this would lead to this. They couldn’t expect their father to start dating and to keep this a secret forever. 

“Are you together?” She asked softly and after a beat Carson lifted his chin.

“We are. We’ve been together for a year,” he said confidently, taking Kurt’s hand in his own. 

“I’d ask how you met but that’s pretty obvious,” her smile made them both falter for a moment, confused. “Does your father know?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded, squeezing Carson’s hand. “But no one else…but you.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Carole placed a hand to her chest and smiled. “I think you two are adorable together and I could tell that you were more than siblings. Now it makes a lot more sense.”

“You’re not weirded out?” Carson asked softly.

“I’ll admit that it’s not something I expected and if this continues with your dad, which I hope it will, Finn might be moving in,” Carole sighed. “I can’t promise that he’ll be comfortable or happy but as long as I am here, I want you two to be comfortable.”

Kurt felt almost dizzy from relief. Ever since he and Carson had started…whatever this was, he had been afraid of this moment. 

"We’re happy," Carson whispered and smiled at Kurt. 

"That’s all that matters," Carole smiled warmly.   


	4. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gemini prompt! Where Kurt meets Blaine and becomes friends with him, Carson also likes him. Blaine eventually asks Kurt out, and is confused when Kurt says no, since it seemed to be mutual. Kurt explains that does like him, but he loves Carson more. Since Carson is also attracted to Blaine, he goes to him and offers him an option. stay friends, or be included in their relationship.

The moment their lips touched Blaine knew something was wrong. 

Kurt went stiff and leaned back a little when he tried to deepen the kiss, eyes wide. His heart jumped in his chest and he broke the kiss quickly, apologizing profusely. 

“It’s okay,” Kurt gave him a shy smile, a pretty blush high on his cheeks. “I do like you.”

“But?” Blaine wanted the ground to swallow him hole. 

“But…I’m in love with someone else,” Kurt breathed and Blaine felt something in his chest crack. He had slowly fallen for this brave, beautiful boy and he was too late. 

“I understand. I’m not surprised that someone like you has been snatched up,” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. “Who is he? Does he treat you right?”

Kurt’s face softened and he looked up at the ceiling, a strange smile on his lips. “It’s my brother.”

At first Blaine thought he had heard him wrong and just stared but Kurt’s face never changed. He had met Carson before and could understand the attraction. Besides the obvious physical attraction, he was strong and confident. He clearly spoke out about his feelings and it was something that Blaine admired. 

“That’s…unexpected.”

Kurt’s face fell. “Don’t tell anyone. I know it’s-“

“No, it’s fine. I don’t judge,” Blaine said quickly and Kurt relaxed. “I’m just disappointed I missed my chance I guess.”

That strange smile returned.

—

Blaine’s heart jumped into his throat as he turned the corner and saw Carson Hummel leaning against his car. Only Carson would just wear a polo and jeans. The bright blue eyes locked on his and followed him as he walked the rest of the way.

“Kurt told me,” Carson lifted his chin. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Blaine said quickly and Carson cocked his head to the side. 

“I wasn’t worried about that,” he pushed himself off the car. “Kurt said that you were a good guy and honestly I see why he likes you.”

“Likes you more,” Blaine unlocked his car and Carson laughed. 

“Bitter is not a good look on you,” he grinned. “But Kurt is upset and I don’t like to see him upset. He thinks that you won’t want to be his friend after this and he values his friendship. So, I have two options for you. One, you remain Kurt’s friend and only his friend.”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded quickly, hope filling his chest. “His friendship means the world to me.”

“You haven’t heard the second option,” Carson took a step closer. “You join us.”

“What?”

Carson stepped ever closer. “He likes you and I am attracted to you as well. Obviously, we’re not ones for traditional relationships so we would bring you in.”

Blaine stared blankly at him, mouth going dry. He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. “Like a threesome?”

“More polyamorous,” Carson ran a hand down his arm. “What do you say?” 

Blaine couldn’t even get the words out before he nodded quickly. He was head over heels in love with Kurt and would do anything to have the chance to be with him. If that meant being with his brother as well, that was fine with him. 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Carson’s lips. 

“That’s what I thought,” Carson smirked.


End file.
